Bedtime Stories
by samilove813
Summary: Cute fluff on Father Daughter bonding. Renesmee wants Edward to tell her a bedtime story.


**All Rights go to Stephenie Meyer!**

( Edward's POV)

I tucked Renesmee into her bed and went to grab her Tenneson book. She stopped me though, I had no idea why. I was hoping she wouldn't ask for Bella seeing as she wouldn't be back until the next day. Damn Alice and her shopping trips.

" Daddy, I don't want poetry tonight. I want you to tell me a story.", her cute high pitched voice requested. I put the book back and sat on the edge of her bed.

" What kind of story? Fairytale? Real life? A human memory?", I pushed the hair out of her face. Her hair was almost touching her butt, but bella still refused to cut it.

" I don't know, just make up a story. Or Base it off of a memory.", she smiled at me. Her beautiful brown eyes lit up with excitement but still looking sleepy.

" Alirght, Once upon a time there was a girl and a boy. The boy belived he'd be alone forever and be the fifth wheel among his family. The girl didn't think she was anything special. One day, the girl was visiting her father, The King of Sporks.", I chuckled as did Nessie.

" Daddy, Sporks is like Forks!", she smiled and giggled again. I smiled and nodded my head but continued.

" Well, the boy was on a camping trip when she got there. You see, his family was like royalty too. Alot of people thought him and his family were wierd though. This girl, was very observant. She noticed almost everything the boy did. One fatefull day, a carraige slid off the road and almost hit the girl, but the boy saved her. He pushed her out of the way. The boy was sort of embarrased so he ignored her for a long time.", I was cut off by Nessie voicing her opinion.

'"That's not nice! It's romantic that the boy saved her!", she said appalled.

" I know Nessie. Well, the boy decided to start talking to her again. Before they knew it they were boyfriend and girlfriend. The boy's family loved her and well the girl's father tolerated the boy. Then disaster struck upon them! Two men and a woman decided they wanted to hurt the princess. But the boy wouldn't allow it. They locked the leader in a dungeon, but not before he hurt the princess. The princess was suprised when the boy took her to the ball even though she was still injured. They spent an amazing summer together. It was then september, and it was the princesses eighteenth birthday. The boy's brother accidentally did something bad and the boy sent his family away. He said goodbye to the princess and promised never to return. He said he didn't love her anymore, which was the worst lie he could have ever told.", I sighed, remembering the time when I didn't have my Bella.

" Lying is bad, momma says I should never lie.", Renesmee states.

" Momma is right. Lying is bad. You see, his lying caused the girl to go out and due stupid reckless things. Even though she promised not to. The girl started hanging out with another boy. He was the Chief of the indian tribe's son. He made the princess feel better. One fatefull day, the girl jumped off a cliff. It was just for a rush of adrenaline though. The boy's sister saw and told the boy. The boy thought she was dead so he went and tried to hurt himself. The princess stopped him though. The boy told her how he lied and promised to try not to do it again. Now, what they didn't know was the woman from earlier was creating an army. The indian boy was convinced he was in love with the princess and told the boy he would be fighting. The indian kissed the princess without her permission and she punched him.", I was cut off my Nessie's giggling.

" That's funny. Jakey is a indian and a wolf person.", she smiled and I continued.

" Well, the boy proposed marriage to the princess before the big war. She said yes. The boy was going to stay with the princess in the mountains while the soldiers were fighting in the war. But then, their bad luck struck again. The evil woman showed up and the boy had to fight her off. They put the woman in the dungeon and they finally felt safe. The indian boy had gotten hurt and broke lots and lots of bones in his body, but he healed. The princess and the boy sent him a wedding invitation, when he saw it he ran away. The day of the wedding he returned and danced with the princess. Then he got really really angry at her. So he almost crashed the wedding and left. When the princess and the new prince were on their honeymoon they found out something very very interesting. The princess was going to have his baby.", I smiled as Renesmee yawned. I knew she'd be asleep in no time.

" Well, they found out the baby wasn't like normal babies. It grew very fast and was very strong. It was only in the princess's belly for a month. The indian boy tried to convince the princess to give the baby up, but she wouldn't hear of it. She wanted her baby more than anything and was willing to give her life up for that of her child. The day finally came, the princess gave birth to the most beautifull little girl. She had her mothers eyes but her father's face and hair. Though she had her granpa's curls in her hair. The indian boy was protective of the baby. She was named after her grandmother's and grandfathers. She was the most adored child in the whole kingdom. She brought everyone to life, and they lived happily ever after.", I looked down at my daughter. She was the most important thing to me other than Bella. Her small sleeping form looked so peacefull. This was one of those times that would be forever etched into my memories. Her bedtime story...

THE END.


End file.
